


PDA

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru holds Mukuro's hand for more than ten seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

Library. Fairly dim lighting. Almost noon. Kiyotaka drew another line next to Leon’s name and frowned.

“Hey, what are you doing?” said a voice from behind.

He jumped in his seat, reflexively shielding his piece of paper with a crooked arm. Turning around, he came face-to-face with Junko.

She widened one eye and narrowed the other. “What’s your deal? I saw my name on there.” Arms folded over her chest, she jutted out her chin. “You’re not writing a confession of love, are ya?”

“N-No!” Kiyotaka flung up his arms, leaving a wide enough space for Junko to jab her hand into. By the time he thought to react, she had already taken the piece of paper and started to read it.

The bit of skin above her nose wrinkled, trapping her freckles in miniature folds. “You’re making a tally chart or what?”

“Indeed I am,” he said, trying to snatch the piece of paper back, but Junko had positioned it at too high a height. He gradually rose from his chair. “I have documented every occurrence of PDA in this school that has been brought to my attention as well as the culprits of said acts!”

“PDA?” repeated Junko, scratching at the side of her head.

“Public Displays of Affection.” Kiyotaka made another grab for the piece of paper, only for Junko to jump to one side. “A school environment is not an appropriate place to show your affection for one another, so I drew up this table to keep track of these displays and see who is a regular offender so they can be dealt with accordingly!”

“Wow, you really are bored, huh.” Junko returned her gaze to the contents of the paper. Laughter spluttered out from between her lips and she smacked a hand over them. “Kuwata’s got only three? Geez, I thought a guy like him would have more. This morning, he went on and on about all this quality time he’s been spending with Maizono.”

Another attempt to reclaim the piece of paper was made. “Enoshima-kun, those are confidential!”

“Ooh, Fukawa has two? And what’d you know, Togami has two too. And then there’s Yamada with three marks. Geez, the only person who doesn’t have a mark is you.”

Kiyotaka flexed his fingers, watching Junko skim down the list of names.

“Kirigiri... Fujisaki... Naegi...” Junko’s face darkened for a moment, but a flash of pearly teeth stretched into a grin banished her lour. “Eight? Naegi has eight? And here I thought he was a herbiv-”

The next grab proved successful. Kiyotaka felt his cheeks glow red. “That’s quite enough, Enoshima-kun!”

Junko exhaled loudly through her teeth and shifted her weight to one foot. “I was only curious. You don’t have to get all worked up about it.” She studied him for a while as he smoothed out his piece of paper’s creases, her lips parted ever so slightly. “I take it you’ve never shown some PDA in a place like this? Minus the whole getting locked in and being pressured to kill, I mean. Like... you’ve never given someone a hug or a hearty handshake?”

“Of course not,” Kiyotaka scoffed, shuffling the piece of paper in his hands. Had he more than one sheet in his possession, the action probably wouldn’t have appeared to be such an obvious attempt at distracting her. “Those sorts of things have a particular time and place, and none of that criteria has been met!”

“That’s real uptight of you,” Junko said, examining her fingernails. “There’s nothing wrong with showing a little bit of affection toward someone when you’re out and about, y’know.”

Kiyotaka pressed his mouth into a thin line, the indignant flush in his face not totally drained away yet.

“Here.” Junko extended forward her hand. “Try holding my hand for ten seconds.”

“W-What?” She might as well have requested he unfasten his top button. “Don’t be ridiculous, Enoshima-kun! We can’t do that now! In here!”

Junko jiggled her hand. “I’m not asking you to kiss me or anything. Just a teeny ten second hand touch.”

“I...” Kiyotaka continued staring. “No, I-”

She rolled her eyes and seized his hand, giving it a firm squeeze that he couldn’t break free from. Leftover objections tumbled out of him in incoherent syllables, shortly making way for a period of silence. From where they made physical contact, a wobble travelled up his arm that built its roost in his chest.

Her hand was smooth. For some reason, he had expected it to be rough. But why would a model have rough hands? He had no idea where that idea came from.

More than ten seconds later, Junko retracted her hand. “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Kiyotaka shook his head slowly.

“It looks like you’re going to have to have to put a tick next to your name now,” said Junko, gesturing toward his tally chart by prodding the air half a dozen times. She winked. “You can thank me later, all right? See you later.”

Junko strutted away, twitching her hand in a small wave.

Long after she had gone, Kiyotaka was still focused on his empty hand.

He balled it into a loose fist.

Why had he expected her hand to be rough? And why was his body shaking?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from tumblr! Ishikuro = good ship, even if they didn't really interact. I mostly started shipping it because of a few people from tumblr (mainly tumblr user Ishikuro, who is a cutie). Mukuro is referred to as 'Junko' in this so uh I guess this is set in the school mode au? I mean in the main timeline, they don't have access to the library until after the first trial.


End file.
